


Dance To This

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not so oblivious Simon, Original Character(s), School Dances, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: “School Dance?”He nods emphatically.“You like wearing suits and I like dancing-”“You fucking suck at dancing-”“And we can go together and not awkwardly third wheel with our friends.”----Simon asks Baz to a school dance and the two finally sort out their feelings





	Dance To This

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for Prom and shit AUs because I am. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy!

**BAZ**

“School dance?”

Simon nods emphatically and I stare at him, mouth hanging open stupidly. He wants to go to the school dance with me? What the fuck is _wrong_ with him? It's still beyond my ability to understand why is he my friend in the first place, despite the fact we have been friends since we were ten, and now I absolutely _can't_ imagine why he'd like to take me to dance.

“Look,” Simon says, munching noisily on crisps and not taking his eyes off the screen of my laptop, though I can see his grin and... Is he blushing? I don't know. I don't think so.

I think I am going to catch fire. Going to dance with Simon, the boy I have been in love with since forever? Absolutely fucking amazing and terrifying. Shit, I don't think I can do it. I wasn't planning to go but now he has asked me to go with him and I'm so weak for him, I know I will eventually agree. Doesn't mean I am not going to put up a fight.

“Look,” He says again, pushing up his glasses a bit. Simon got them recently and he was sullen because he thought he looked stupid (he won't wear contacts. Says he is scared of poking around his eyeball) but he actually looks ridiculously adorable in them and sometimes, it takes all of my willpower to not grab his face and snog him senseless.

“It will be fun.” He says, pausing Doctor Who and turning towards me, grinning from ear to ear. “You like wearing suits and I like dancing-”

“You fucking suck at dancing-”

“-and we are both single as fuck and I know you don't want to awkwardly third wheel with Dev and Niall and I don't want to awkwardly third wheel with Penny and Micah so let's go together.”

“But I don't want to go.” I mumble. It's a fucking lie, of course. If it's with Simon, I would gladly go to the end of the world.

“Come on, Baz!” He groans, pouting like a five year old. “It'll be a lot of fun! We can hang out and dance and you wear a suit and look spiffing and posh and I don't know, we can actually go and get a life instead of watching fucking Doctor Who.”

“Simon, I don't know why you think it's a good idea, because it's not-”

“Why don't you want to come? You haven't given me a proper reason.” Simon grumbles, interrupting me. Then he gives a mock gasp which quickly turns into a teasing grin, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. “Oh! You want to take someone else? Who is it? That guy who-”

“Shut up, Snow, you know that's not true!” I snap, my face heating up a little. I literally do not want to take anyone else with me except him. Honestly, how thick is he?

“Then why?” He asks, throwing his hands up in air dramatically. And he calls _me_ a drama queen. I roll my eyes at him.

“Because-” I say, clearing my throat. “Because we- uhh-” Christ, I don't have a good enough reason.

“See!” Simon yells, pointing his finger at my face triumphantly and I smack it away, scowling. He doesn't back down, the tosser, and points his other hand at my face. “I knew you were refusing because you like being an arsehole in general. Come on, loosen up and have some fun. It won't kill you.”

“Simon-”

“Please?” He pouts again and says it in a much softer tone, eyes big and doe like, touching my arm briefly and well, it's a lost case now. I am disgracefully soft for him.

“Fine.” I snap, huffing exasperatedly. He squeals with delight and gives me a tight hug, making my stomach do backflips, before he shuts my laptop, forgetting all about the episode we were watching and starts talking excitedly.

“Okay. We will go there together after dinner- oh! you wear that green suit of yours, you look great in it and shit, I'll need something nice too- fuck, picking out something posh is gonna be tough but this is going to be so much fun! And I have already bought the tickets-”

“You what?” I say, raising my eyebrows. “Why, Snow, you just assumed I would say yes?”

“Yeah.” He scratches his neck, giving an awkward laugh. “I mean, I can always rely on you, y'know? And uh-”

“That you can.” I interrupt him, shaking my head slightly and smiling and he gives me a bright grin. “My mum can make us dinner, I can ask her to make roast beef and scones for us.”

“That would be fucking perfect! I love her cooking. No one cooks like Nat.”

He looks so cute when he smiles at me, nose scrunched up and eyes crinkling at the corners, like some fluffy little adorable bunny.

I sound like a lovesick school girl, Jesus. It's revolting how soft I'm for him.

I'm so absolutely fucked.

* * *

  
**SIMON**

I exhale happily as I flop down on my bed, closing my eyes and feeling light. Baz said yes and now we are going to the dance together, which is absolutely wonderful.

I had been wanting to ask him for a long time, but I couldn't decide when. I just pulled my shit together today and asked him. It's not like I was asking him on a date, but Crowley, I wish I had. That's what I have been wanting to do for the past few months.

The revelation that I am actually in love with one of my closest friends hit me out of the blue. I'd had a shitty day, what with David visiting me and mum, things being awkward as fuck and him leaving and saying that he loved us both. As if. He wouldn't have left us if he had cared.

I tolerate his presence because mum wants me to. I could never see what she saw in him and I know I wouldn't ever be able to either. He has been and always would be the shittiest guy I've had the misfortune to know.

I always get in a rotten mood after his visits, so I just called up Baz. I hadn't been expecting him to actually show up on my front door. He just came in, made us popcorn and switched on Toy Story, (I just really love that movie, it lifts up my mood) and we watched it together, with him making witty remarks here and there and by the time the movie ended, I was actually in a good mood and the sun was setting, and I could see the rays falling on his olive skin, making him glow a rosy gold. Something had twisted in my stomach, then. It had happened before too, a lot of times, but that day, it felt more prominent.

I wanted it to be like that with him, always. I just wanted him to be there for me when I needed him, and hold me close. Make me laugh and give me that private smile he only gives me. I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted him to love me.

I realised I was in love with him.

Things have been hell for me since then. I generally don't keep my feelings hidden away, I speak what's on my mind because I do have trouble speaking and it's better if I just say what I want to.

But confessing my feelings? I can't do it, there's too much at risk. Too much to lose. I don't want to lose Baz because I was stupid enough to fall for him. I mean, it's not exactly stupid, because not falling for him is more dumb. How could I not fall for someone who is perfect in every way?

I've known Baz since the day he moved next door. I remember the day Penny and I had taken pity on him and had taken him under our wing because we had felt bad since he looked so lonely. We had been ten then. We are seventeen now. And even though I have known Penny for as long as I can remember due to our mothers being best friends, I feel closer to Baz. I feel at home with him.

I know he will probably never feel the same for me, he is much better than me. I know his standards. His previous boyfriends were just the right sort: Handsome and capable of holding intelligent conversations, kind and good. I am not like that. I look like an urchin ninety percent of times and I have trouble making small talk, much less have debates with others. Baz says I am probably the most kind and brave person he has ever met but I'm not sure. Mainly because Baz always tries to compliment me in his own snarky ways. I think he just wants to make me feel good about myself.

I haven't told anyone about my feelings for Baz, except mum. She was the one who suggested me to take him to dance.

I just hope this dance goes well, though. I pathetically want to pretend for one evening that we are happy boyfriends, not just best friends.

* * *

**BAZ**

I am fixing my tie when mum appears in the doorway, smiling brightly.

“Simon is here.”

“I'll be down in a minute.” I mutter as I adjust my already perfect tie and stare back at my reflection. She raises an eyebrow at me before she leaves. I'm sure she has at least an inkling about the feelings I have for Simon, though I'm grateful she never pesters me to talk about it.

I am wearing the suit Simon had asked me to wear and I'm hoping I look good in it. I groan as that thought crosses my mind because it's just a friendly night out for Christ's sake, I shouldn't be this nervous. But I am, of course I am.

Giving myself one final look, I take in a deep calming breath before I exit my room and descend down the stairs and freeze as my eyes land on Simon, who is currently awkwardly answering my mum's questions, with that everlasting smile of his.

Simon looks stunning in a grey suit.

I swear to god, my heart is going to burst out of my fucking chest. He looks so bloody handsome in that grey suit, his hair perfectly styled, his broad shoulders prominent, his pants a little snug around his thighs, his glasses perched on his nose and making him look ridiculously cute. Crowley, I think I am going to have a meltdown at the sight of Snow in a fucking suit.

Right on a cue, Simon's eyes land on me and he stops babbling whatever he was and I see how his cheeks turn crimson before he beams at me.

“Baz! You're here!”

“Yeah.” I whisper, breathlessly. Fuck, that's too soft. “Who else were you expecting? Satan?”

There, that's better.

“Sod off.” He grumbles, but his smile returns a moment later and there is an awestruck expression on his face.

I finally go up to him and he looks me up and down and whispers, “You uh- you look really nice.”

“Thank you.” I say, my voice neutral but I am definitely going to burn any minute now. “You look good too.”

“Thanks.” He is positively glowing. We stare at each other for a moment and Crowley, I would give anything to kiss him right now. Another moment passes and then I hear someone clearing their throat.

“Boys?”

Fuck, I had forgotten all about my mother. I feel myself heat up as I try to make my face devoid of any expression and turn to look at her. She has raised an eyebrow as she glances between the two of us, and then her eyes widen for a moment, like she just figured out something before she smirks and takes out her phone.

“Let me click a couple of photos, yeah?” She says, grinning at us. I groan loudly.

“Mum! I don't want to-”

“Too bad, Basil, I'm not going to listen to you right now. Now.” She nods at Simon and he bites his lip before he slings an arm around my waist, sending little sparks all over my body. I hesitate for a second before I drape and arm over his shoulders and we smile at the camera.

“You two look so nice.” She says, grinning at her phone screen. “So grown up. I can't believe that you are-”

“Yeah yeah.” I quickly interrupt her. “But let's eat now, we are already running a little late.”

“Yes of course. Come on, Simon. I have made sour cherry scones.”

He grins and laces his fingers with mine and pulls me along with him and I marvel at the touch. I am going to die before we get home, at this rate.

* * *

**SIMON**

“Simon, Baz! I didn't know you two were coming!” Penny says as she looks between the two of us. We are finally here and I decided to greet Penny before we did anything. She looks nice in her red dress and Micah looks good too in his suit and he is wearing a red tie, complimenting Penny's dress.

Though no one is looking as good as Baz in his green suit and pink tie. He even let his hair loose and it's falling around his face, softening his sharp features. My hands are itching to run through his hair, almost as much I am dying to kiss him.

When we had entered, a couple of people had stared at us, thinking that we are dating, no doubt. I wish that was so. Baz had hardly paid any attention to them. He was too busy hiding his smile. I know he would never admit it, but he likes that we are attending together as much as I do.

“Yeah.” Baz says, shrugging. “Snow said he wanted to and who am I to refuse _The Chosen One's_ request?”

I groan. When we were ten, we used to play this game in which the world was on the verge of apocalypse and I was the hero, the one who would save everyone. I called myself the _Chosen One_. Baz still likes to tease me about it, the bloody wanker, like he hadn't claimed he was a _vampire_ plotting my downfall.

“You're such a prick.” I grumble and shove him lightly and he laughs.

“Hey, I didn't know you two were coming too.” Dev says, appearing out of nowhere. He does this often and it's actually kind of scary.

“Yeah, but here we are.” I say and then take Baz's arm. “Come on, we came here to dance.”

So we do. Baz dances along the tunes, tapping his feet and swaying his hips along the beats and as for me, I mostly jump around, making him giggle uncontrollably. It's such a precious sound, I deliberately dance like a klutz just so he can keep on giggling.

Penny and Micah join us too a while later and we laugh and dance together to some bad pop song and it all feels so good. I feel so happy and seeing Baz dance and laugh freely is such a reward because he hardly ever lets himself loose. The song ends and I go to the snack table to grab some punch. There is hardly anyone around the table, since most of the students are busy dancing.

“Hey, Salisbury.”

I jump and almost drop my punch at the sudden voice from behind me. Seriously, why do people sneak up on anyone like that? I hate it because it always scares me.

I turn around, giving an annoyed huff, and stop when I see a familiar face. Sandy brown hair and green eyes, and that quiet and pleasent smile.

He is Baz's ex, Ian.

As far as I remember, the two had dated an year or so back and they'd had a messy break up. They are on talking terms now, I think. I mean, they do give each other a polite nod when they see each other and do stuff like that. So.

I have always felt slightly jealous of Ian, if I'm being honest. He is so much better than I am and he is so genuinely nice. Sometimes, I want to hate him but I can't because there is no reason except that he got to date Baz while I am just moping around with my unrequited feelings.

What does he want, though? We hardly ever talk. Or maybe he is just being nice and greeting me, like a normal person does. I should stop over analysing things.

“Hello, Peyton.”

He gives me a nod and then asks, “So when did you ask Baz out?”

“Wh- _what_?”

“Baz. I mean, about time you did, Salisbury. It was getting a little annoying, what with you mooning over him everyday.” He gives me a teasing smirk and my jaw is hanging open. How does he know?

“I am not- We're just- we're just here as friends.”

He gives me an incredulous look, like he can't believe I just said that.

“Seriously? You two are-?” Then he groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And I thought you finally did ask him.”

“Hold on, is it that obvious? That I like Baz?”

“No.” He says, shrugging and then leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, like he is getting ready for a long chat. “I just rather pride myself on my ability to read people. Anyways, why don't you ask him out? You-”

“Are you _mental_?” I hiss, interrupting him and then glance around us. Baz is talking to Dev and Niall and Penny and Micah are slow dancing. “Do you have any idea how long I've known Baz? What makes you think I'll tell him and fuck up our friendship? Look, Ian, I don't want to lose him, you understand? I know that there is no way he will actually ever like me back and I just-”

“Salisbury.” Ian says quietly, interrupting me. “Do you have _any_ idea why Baz and I broke up?”

I don't. I just know that Baz had turned up at my place one day and had claimed he was the stupidest person on this planet, before telling me that he and Ian had broken up. He never told me _why_.

“No.” I say slowly, not able to understand where this is all heading to.

“He- he called me by your name.” He says softly, his expression blank. “He said, 'I love you too, Simon.'”

The world stops moving.

“He was dating me to get over you. He always dated others to get over you but it never worked, though he never slipped up. He did with me.” He gives a shaky exhale, eyes fixed on a distant point. But I can hardly see that or hear him. I can just think of one thing: _I love you too, Simon_. “I told Baz that it was a shitty thing to do and I think he did learn his lesson. He never dated anyone after me.”

He is right, Baz didn't. I always thought that it was so because he couldn't ever get over Ian.

“Baz thinks you are too good for him.” He gives me a half smile. “You think that he is too good for you. You both are colossal disasters. Fucking tragedies.”

He has stunned me by this revelation. Baz loves me and thinks _I_ am too good for him? What the fuck? Has he ever even tried to see himself the way he is?

“I- I-”

“I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this.” He says, steamrolling over my blustering. “Baz was insistent and I feel bad for breaking my promise but sometimes we have to sacrifice our morales for the greater good and right now, the entire Watford thinks you two are finally dating and we are rooting for you. So go ahead, ask him out because I know for a fact that he wouldn't ever, he is too scared.”

My heart is beating loudly in my chest, my palms feel sweaty. I should tell Baz, I really should. If what Ian is saying is true, then I can actually have what I have been badly wanting for ages. But there is one thing-

“How do I know you are not lying? How do I know this is not, I dunno, a prank-”

“Do you think I'm lying?” He asks, arching an eyebrow. “Then by all means, don't trust me and don't tell Baz.” A massive eye roll. “I was just trying to help you, because even though Baz did a few shitty things, he is a good guy at the end of the day, and so are you, Salisbury. You two can be happy together. Anyways, it was nice talking to you. I guess I should go now, my girlfriend is waiting for me.”

He pushes himself off the wall and starts walking away at a leasurely pace, like he couldn't care less about anything or anyone.

“Wait, Ian!”

He stops and turns around.

“I do think you are not lying but I'm just- I have always been a bit paranoid.”

“It's fine.” He says, shrugging and then giving me a smile. “Good luck if you are going to tell him.”

He walks away and I stare at his retreating back, my mind reeling with all the information.

Then recklessly, I walk over to where Baz is standing and decide, it's time I did something about this.

* * *

**BAZ**

“What took you so long?” I ask as I see Snow finally coming back. “I thought- whoa, Snow! What the fuck?!”

I give a startled yelp as Simon wordlessly grabs my arm and starts dragging me away from where I had been standing and talking to Dev and Niall.

“Simon-”

“Shut up, Baz. I want to talk to you.” He says sharply, giving me a look and glaring at me through his glasses. “Jusr keep walking.”

I struggle for a moment but his hold on me only tightens so I decide to just do what he wants me to. Crowley, what happened to him? Did I do something to him? I don't remember doing anything to him.

“So.” He says, once we are standing at the edge of the Wavering Woods. It's not actually a forest but just some trees that give the impression of one. Someone decided to call it the Wavering Woods and it just stuck.

I have no clue why we are here, though. There is no one here, except for us.

“So uh- Baz.” He says, fidgeting with his hands as he looks down on the ground, then at a tree behind me. Just anywhere, but me. “I- I wanted to- you know- talk. About uh-”

“About what?” I ask, feeling genuinely confused as well as worried. I gently place a hand on his shoulder, making him to finally meet my eyes and he is looking like a frightened deer. “Simon, is everything fine?”

“No. I mean- yeah- of course. I just- Baz- I-” He gives a frustrated groan. “Okay, you know what? _Fuck _this_._”

Then suddenly, without any warning, he is grabbing my face and pressing his lips to mine.

_Holy fucking shit._

For a second, I'm frozen. I'm just trying to process this, that Simon Salisbury is kissing me. Oh my god, Simon is _kissing_ me. I should kiss him back, that's what I've wanted to do since ages, except I'm completely paralyzed.

Then as I feel him starting to pull away, a panicked expression beginning to settle on his features, I grab him by his waist and I'm kissing him back with all that I have.

I have always, _always_ wanted to kiss him. His lips are soft and sweet and they move against mine in perfect rhythm, he is doing this thing with his chin that feels so good and I'm sure my hair is wrecked right now, but who gives a damn? And he is holding on to me like he is holding on to dear life and Crowley, I am going to die kissing Simon Snow Salisbury.

When we finally pull apart, breaths heavy and ragged, he is grinning so hard, his eyes have almost disappeared. I feel light headed with pure joy right now. I am definitely grinning stupidly too.

“Baz.” He says after a moment, cupping my face with his hands. “I just- I just wanted to say that I- I think I am a little bit in love with you.”

I am sure I have stopped breathing.

“I always had loved you.” He says softly. “You're so important for me, like if I ever try to imagine living without you, it makes me feel terrified and anxious. I just- fucking hell, Baz, I just fell in love with you because you're so- you're so fucking great. You're always here, when I need you, and I feel like home with you and- you are just- just so great.”

I am trying to come up with a coherent sentence but in the end, all I manage us choked up sob and throw my arms around his neck. I never thought, I never _ever_ thought or even dared to hope that this day would come in my life, but here it is.

“I- I love you too.” I whisper, a tear falling down my face. “I love you so much. I've had, for so long. But I-”

I shake my head and Simon is hugging me tightly and I'm never going to let go. Not of this moment, not of him. _Never_.

* * *

**SIMON**

We return to the dance after almost half an hour, grinning giddily. After tearful confessions and intense snogging sessions, I asked to be his boyfriend, his terrible boyfriend. I can hardly believe this. I can hardly believe what just happened over the span of past one hour.

I didn't tell Baz about my conversation Ian, though. That can wait for now. Right now, all that matters is that I am here at a dance with my boyfriend and I want to slow dance with him, even though I suck at that too.

As if on a cue, _Into My Arms_ starts playing and Baz turns and extends his hand towards me, eyes twinkling brightly. “May I have this dance?”

I take his hand in response and he kisses it lightly, making me blush, before we start dancing. I have got my arms around his neck and he is holding me by waist and it's all so perfect because this is where I am suppose to be, in Baz's arms. We sway slightly to the song and he places a kiss on my forehead, as we dance.

“It's so cliche.” Baz mumbles once and I look up at him from where I had been resting my head against his chest.

“Hmm?”

“Having an epic first kiss and stuff, you know, on a dance night? It's _so_ cliche.”

“Yeah.” I giggle. “Definitely. But a good cliche, yeah?”

“Of course.”

I kiss him then. And if the entire world burnt down right now, I wouldn't care because I am here, with Baz Pitch dancing and kissing me and it's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that! Thank you for reading!  
And also, well, seems like I'm never going to be able to give up on Ian tho.


End file.
